New Vestrioa, New Jealousy?
by Slyder Ride
Summary: its my first story so no insults just constructive critisicm. what happens when Alice suddenly gets sucked into the world of New Vestroia! and once shes there will the green monster of jealousy rear its ugly head! u tell me the pairings!


**Me: HELLO ONE AND ALL!**

**Alice: Hey!**

**Me: Ace! Shun! I know you're in here also!**

**Ace: Waddaya want?**

**Shun: What?**

**Me: Say something!**

**Ace: something**

**Shun: …**

**Me: …**

**Ace: I'll do the disclaimer she doesn't own Bakugan but she does own the plot**

**Me: Thanks Ace! I might just keep you and Alice together!**

**Alice:*blinks spaced out for a second***

**Shun: WHAT?!**

**Ace: *blush***

**Me: I know the couple pairings might be weird but no one flame me plz!**

**Alice: What were we talking about?**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice walked through the path carrying some groceries wondering about Shun, Dan and Marucho. Runo called her a few minutes ago saying that Dan and Marucho left to save New Vestroia **(A/N the time in New Vestroia goes faster than Earth kinda like Narnia! lol)** and she hasn't heard from Shun since two days ago. Alice suddenly stopped in the middle of the path and saw a vision.

It was Hydranoid! He was in a lab and was struggling against restraints thrashing around. He roared while his heads flailed around "You wont succeed!" Then a light shone over him and what stood in his place was a statue. Alice gasped and reached out "HYDRANOID!" she could've sworn that he saw her then she was back walking on the streets. She blinked and started walking again thinking what was that? Alice sighed and closed her eyes.

As if she didn't have ENOUGH to deal with. Her grandfather was coming down with a cold and the Moscow winter weather didn't really help. She smiled lightly at what she was carrying. One bag was filled with things for the common cold while the other was a tub of ice cream. She AND her grandfather had a craving. **(A/n okay EVERYONE craves for icecream _sooner _or later!)**

Alice let out a laugh over the situation until she felt her feet leave the ground. Her eyes flew open and she saw a portal in front of her and she was being sucked in. She let out a scream as she fell through the vortex.

_**Somewhere in Vestroia**_

Ace walked through the forest alone. He had to work with that wanna-be-ninja and he wasn't too happy about it. Ace sighed and grumbled to himself until he heard a scream and quickly scanned the area. He thought it was all in his head when PLOP! Someone landed on top of him and he fell face first. He heard a voice that sounded like wind-chimes say, "Where am I?"

Ace couldn't hold back a groan of pain and the person quickly rolled off and said "oh my goodness! Are you alright?!" He sat up while rubbing his head and saw a girl a bit older than him. She had fiery orange hair, pale skin and rosy cheeks, and the biggest brown eyes he's ever seen. Then he remembered that she asked him a question and he lightly blushed "uh yea I'm good. Are you okay?"

The girl smiled and let out a small giggle "mhm! I'm good probably because I had such a soft landing." Ace chuckled and said "yea. So what's your name?" the girl brushed herself of and held out a helping hand, which he took. "My name is Alice. What's your name and where exactly are we?" she asked. "My name is Ace and we are in New Vestroia. I'm a part of the Bakugan Resistance." Ace said.

Alice looked at him confusion written all over her face and Ace told her all about what happened. "And now Dan, Shun, and Marucho are in the battle also." Ace explained. Alice thought about it hard her eyebrows furrowing in concentration when she suddenly grinned "Shun and the other brawlers are here?" Ace nodded "Yep. The wanna-be-ninja is here but I can't help but ask where have I heard your name before?"

Ace was sure he heard of her name and she was about to reply when a very annoying voice yelled out "ACE GET BACK TO THE SHIP! WE ARE LEAVING!!!" Alice giggled as Ace groaned in annoyance "let me guess that's the hyperactive Baron?" Ace walked towards the ship taking her hand and sighed saying "Yep the one and only."

Everything and one was in the ship and Ace walked to his room and gave her some clothes "here they might be a bit big but it'll help you be less noticeable." He watched her but she blushed and asked sheepishly "um could you kind of turn around?" Ace turned a bright red and turned his back to her grumbling "sorry" **(A/n lol what a pervert Ace! Ace: YOU'RE THE ONE TYPING!) **

Alice said, "Okay I'm done." He turned and almost gasped. She wore a smaller more girly looking version of his own jacket with white pants and some snow colored boots, to say in the least she was stunning. Ace quickly shook his head and held out his arm and said, "we should go say hi to the others shouldn't we?"

Alice giggled and took his arm with hers "we should lead the way Ace!" The duo walked and was about to open the door when they heard a crash "Shun! Why did you trip me!" "I didn't Dan you tripped over your own feet." "Can't we all just get along?" Ace and Alice sweat dropped and he grumbled, "Maybe we shouldn't interrupt them."

Alice smiled and opened the door arms still linked with Ace and the fighting ceased at once. Only silence filled the room… Ace gave a slight cough trying to get the talking started again and Alice meekly said "Nice to see you again too. And Mira and Baron my name is Alice Gehabich" Baron grew sparkles in his eyes and he said, "Are you Alice Gehabich?! The bakugan brawler who is the smartest of the 6 brawlers and the most powerful Darkus attributed player whos alter ego was Masquerade? THAT Alice Gehabich?!" Baron said in one breath.

Ace covered his shocked expression. She was the best Darkus brawler and she didn't even tell him? Alice blushed a bit "yea. I didn't think I was so popular." Baron blinked then grinned hugely "I think you're the prettiest bakugan battler I've ever seen!" Ace glared at him and Mira grabbed his ear "back off Romeo. Hey Alice I'm Mira and its nice to have another girl on this team."

Dan Marucho and Shun stood in shocked silence until Ace said "Kuso, Marukuro, Kazami come and welcome back your teammate." They snapped back to reality and ran over to her Shun asking "Alice! How did you get here?" Alice explained what happened and they nodded their heads then Marucho said "well its nice to have you back Alice!" She smiled "It's nice to be back Marucho."

**After they helped Alice settle in**

Alice walked to the kitchen and placed the things up and Baron pointed to the tub of ice cream and asked, "What's that mistress Alice?" She smiled "Just Alice Baron. And that's ice cream. Don't you have it where you're from?" Baron opened it and shook his head and surprisingly it hadn't melted yet. Ace walked in and looked at it with almost the same curiosity Baron had just less noticeable.

Ace asked, "Is that edible?" Alice laughed and put two spoons in the sweet substance and said "yep!" Ace and Baron blinked at each other and Ace stuck a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream in his mouth then grinned. "Its really good!" "Let me try!" then Baron ate some then raised his arms in excitement. "That's the best thing I've tasted in forever!"

Baron kept eating spoonful after spoonful with Alice trying to calm him down until he grabbed his head "Ouch! My head hurts!" She laughed and said, "that's called a brain freeze and to stop it all you have to do is…" Alice put her thumb in her mouth and pressed it to the roof of it. Baron mimicked what she did then yelled out "Thanks mistress Alice!" Ace rolled his eyes while Alice smiled and said "glad I could help."

Alice had finished cooking and put up the ice cream then heard yelling from the control room. She walked over and listened to Shun, Dan, Baron, and Ace yell at each other. Ace said, "We need to keep moving. We can't slow down." Dan yelled, "She needs a partner! She won't be able to find a good battle partner if we are always on the move!" Shun sighed and said, "I agree with Ace I think we should just keep going and I'm sure Alice find a good Bakugan in the process." Baron huffed "who said you two were calling the shots?"

Mira sighed then saw Alice's face through the crack of the door. Mira said, "I think that all of you should shut up and stop bickering because Alice is right there." They all stopped at once and turned their heads to the blushing red head peeking through the doorway. Alice smiled nervously and said "dinner's ready." They all walked to the dining room with everyone chatting and Shun slowed his pace down to match Alice's. When they were out of ear shot Shun ran a hand through his hair and said "sorry you had to hear all that Alice."

She said "no need to apologize Shun. I shouldn't be a burden slowing down the team." Shun blinked then grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes "you aren't a burden Alice. No one said you were and don't undermine yourself. Promise me." Alice was shocked a bit from his outburst and somewhat avoided his honey eyed gaze "alright Shun I promise." Shun let her go and kept walking beside her "you shouldn't worry about it anyways we are heading to Alpha city. Once we destroy the communicator the Bakugan should be free and you could find a good Darkus partner"

Alice glanced over at him and asked "Ace is a Darkus battler right?" Shun nodded not really knowing where she was going. Alice smiled "Then I'll go and ask Ace to help me since I might be a bit rusty." When they sat at the table as Alice asked Ace Shun felt something stir with anger inside him. Well it wasn't anger or fury more like … jealousy? No Shun NEVER gets jealous at least he didn't think so. Shun saw Ace agree and they shook hands sending Shun glaring at the slightest contact.

Mira saw Ace's small blush, Shun's glare and Alice's innocent naïve smile then giggled inwardly _'well this will be an interesting trip'._

**_hey there its my first story!!! :3 no flames plz i dont take to critizism well. soooooooooo like the pairing? ooooooooh Shun is J-E-A-L-O-U-S_**

**_Shun:your making me that way_**

**_Me: nu-uh! i will sing my evil song then _**

**_Shun: *PALES*_**

**_Me: Shun and Alice sittin in a car doing something rated---_**

**_Shun: *knocks out the authoress*_**

**_Alice: (SO NAIVE!) okay? RATE AND REVIEW!!! please?_**


End file.
